Gay
by Panna S
Summary: The word, which can confuse. A lot.


Hey, it's me again :) Polish, wódka and socks with saldals!

I should point out: _**terrible grammar, OOC. Don't like, don't read. I used Dub name on purpose.**_

* * *

Turn 1

„Oh no, that's it, you slacker!" yelled Jaden at their friends "I am THE Chazz! Who do you think you are, huh? It's time to chazz it up!" he made a face while their friends started to laugh hard. Not include Chazz.  
"Very. Funny." Said the raven one as he frown.  
"Come on, Chazz. It's fun. Who are you mimicking now?"asked with curious Alexis.  
He looked at his note. He signed and then stood up and made some sassy pose like typical model.  
"Yo. I am Jesse Anderusen. I am so great and fabulous, because I am using the Rainbow Dragon. I am also very gay for Jaden."  
It caused some peals of laughter. This time Jaden didn't laugh.  
"Hey-" he wanted to say something, but the bluenette put hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, Jay. It's no skin off my nose." He smiled and the protagonist calmed. But it somehow bothered him.

_I don't like how Chazz had said it._

The second turn.

"Oh yeah, sarge. It's the Blubbery here! Sam hill! I also have giant boner for dinosaurs."  
"I SOUND ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Kenzan had red face when he shouted at Chazz "And it's the HASSLEBERRY!"  
"Whatever…"

The third turn.  
Atticus got the best choice.  
"Hi there." He winked to grope "Sweet! It's time to get your gay on." He pointed two fingers.

"Heeey-!"  
"Sorry, Jaden. I needed to."

Zane had drawn his card. He couldn't believe it…

"This is… embarrassing."

"Come on, Zane."  
"Not now. Maybe when I'll tip a few."

After some, or rather many "few".  
"Zaneee, come on. You promised!" yelled Atticus, who had bent his elbow as well. He came closer to the table, kneed and raised table-cloth. The bottle green haired male was laying under table. He made a long sign as he tried to stand properly.  
"Wait a second… I need to prepare." He murmured. He hoped that everyone were drunk so much that they will not tease him in the future. And so they were.

He disappeared immediately, to came back with Atticus' Hawaii shirt and ukulele. No one had reacted, however because all people were 'too tired' so they were laying on the floor. Thank to God.  
"This hint is… dedication… to my /hic/ _sissy_." Words were so hard to be said to him. He really tried to stand correctly, but he was wintling from left to right and from right to left for some time.  
He strummed the little guitar in his hand.  
"_Always look on the bright side of life_…" he whispered gently. He wanted to feel it. Yeah, he was woozy too much.

Atticus woke up, when he heard very familiar hint. When he noticed Zane, he gained sparkles, stars and hearts simultaneously in his little brown eyes. He was so proud of his friend. As he managed to stand up, he joined and accompanied him as choir.

Later that night, everyone had fainted, been unconscious or/and very exhausted. Chazz was snoring so loud Jaden couldn't sleep. Syrus was talking in his dreams so it wasn't helping at all.  
Jaden yawned a bit.  
The room was covered by cold dark. Only bright space was near the giant window, which had the door size somehow. The little amout of light was created by full moon.

He wanted to see it. Even now.

He was enchanted by this little wonder.

Jaden unhurriedly omitted sleeping Kenzan and placed himself in front of the window.

And then something had touched his arm.

"Jesse?"

"Why you don't sleep?"

"I… don't know. I just-" Jesse sat near Jaden."Something bothers me…"

"What is it, Jay?"

Jaden was a bit confused.

_Gay._

_You're so gay for him._

"Why people are using word "gay"? What exactly does it mean?" Jesse signed.

"You really want to know?" Jaden nodded.

He came closer and then press his lips on his best friend's. Jaden was even more confused.

_It means happy?_

The protagonist closed a bit his eyes. Jesse sat again on the floor and stared at the window. He was thoughtful.

_Or not?_

"I-"

"Shhh, don't talk." smiled Jesse as he hugged him.

"_Goodnight_ Jay."

"_Goodnight_ Jess."


End file.
